


so many moons that we have seen

by aceofdiamonds



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: AYITL Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: a conversation between rory and logan, following those last four words 
"Can I come see you?" Logan murmurs, and Rory can picture him now, standing by the window, looking out across the sky as their lives arrange themselves into something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've read so many of this type of thing over the last couple of days but i love it and i love rory and logan and i have a lot of thoughts and feelings about it all. title is from underneath it all by no doubt.

 

 

Absurdly, the first thought that passes through Rory’s head at the two lines screaming positive is that she can’t remember any picture books. Sure, she read children’s books when she was a kid but that was things like The Secret Garden, The Railway Children, or Sharon Creech at a push. Rory can’t remember Lorelai ever holding up a picture book and reading along with the colourful drawings. They skipped right past that and at the time Rory was relieved, getting to go straight to proper books, but now she feels it’s a glaring hole in her childhood. 

After a frenzied look through the piles of books around her room for something suitable for a newborn, she tells her mom, a conversation that ends quicker than Rory hoped for after too many accusations from Lorelai and the heavy feel of disappointment draping over Rory's shoulders. Rory has lots of points to argue back that she's thirty-two, not sixteen, that this isn't the same as Lorelai and Christopher, that in 2016 she doesn't have to choose between career and family, and that Logan loves her, but for now her mouth stays shut. 

She holds onto that last one point, though, because it's something she thinks she's been in denial about for a while now, all her own love feelings getting in the way of wanting it confirmed from Logan. She doesn't want to get into the mess of his family and what he owes them but she wants to be with him and this baby isn't the whole reason for picking up the phone but it's enough of one that she can't ignore.   
  
"Oh," Logan says, when Rory blurts out those two little words, and here she takes a moment to revel in bringing charming Logan Huntzberger to silence. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Which is a nice easy question. "Tired," she says honestly, stretching her legs out on her bed. "Sleepy. Exhausted."  
  
"Those are synonyms, Ace," Logan points out.   
  
"Hey I haven't had any coffee in days," Rory defends herself, and then holds back from saying anything else because she needs to hear him acknowledge it. He hasn't hung up yet, which, if Rory were to make a comparison with Christopher, something she doesn't want to do, would put him a couple of points ahead.    
  
"Can I come see you?" Logan murmurs, and Rory can picture him now, standing by the window, looking out across the sky as their lives arrange themselves into something new.   
  
But she has to ask. "Odette?"   
  
"Rory," and then he says the things she's been thinking, "I'm not resting everything on what you've just told me but I've been waiting for you to say something for months now and the fact that you called me to tell me this is enough of a sign for me."

“Okay,” she says easily. “It's a sign for me too.” 

“So,” he says, and Rory can hear something in his voice, a thrum of anticipation, excitement; she wonders if he can hear it in hers too. “Can I get on a plane?” 

“I’ve never been able to stop you before,” which here means, _yes, come, i wish i’d said something before_.

Rory doesn’t regret any part of her life and the way it has built her to be how she is now. She loves Lorelai, understands and respects the decisions she’s chosen and the things she’s done for her over the years amounts to a debt she’ll never be able to repay. But she can admire Lorelai until the cows come home and still make decisions that split them from following the same patterns. Lorelai’s disappointed with her, and she understands that, to an extent, but she’s thirty-two, she has a college degree, a semi-successful career that has the potential to skyrocket, should this pan out the way she’s been hoping and dreaming, and she has someone who wants to stand by her side, regardless of the dodgy and immoral way they’ve both shown it over the past few years, while she does this. She can have her cake and eat it too, is what she thinks she’s trying to say, and that’s what she should have said that night weeks ago when Logan looked at her with everything and waited for her to step forwards and say, _don’t marry Odette, stay with me_. But she’s saying it now, for whatever that counts. With Logan, that counts for a whole lot. 

“I’ll be there soon, Rory, okay? I just need to tie up a few things here,” and now this means a fight with Mitchum and breaking the news to a mostly indifferent Odette who was in the same position as Logan and book a flight that’ll get him to Stars Hollow faster than Rory can think. 

“A baby, Logan,” Rory says before he can hang up, all that disbelief and awe and uncertainty and excitement clear when she speaks. 

Logan huffs a laugh. “Who would’ve thought it, Ace. A little bit of you and a little bit of me.”

“Ah, that Huntzberger charm.”

“And the Gilmore wit. Ace, this kid’s going to be  _ miles _ ahead of the rest of them.”

“Hey, do you know any picture books?”

“Already, Ace?” Logan laughs.

“Mind blank earlier,” she explains. “Lorelai started me on the classics early.”

“For all us lesser mortals I vaguely remember Dr. Suess or one about skeletons,” he offers. “Tonight’s plan?”

“If I don’t fall asleep before then,” Rory says, a yawn predictably breaking up her last words. 

“I’ll see you soon, Rory,” Logan replies, fond in a way he always has been. God, they’ve been so stupid not saying anything sooner and lying in this limbo. 

When Rory hangs up she can’t help but feel optimistic for whatever happens next. Lorelai will come around when she sees how well Rory is doing with the book, when she sees how involved Logan will be, how much he wants to be, because he loves her and she loves him, and see, everything’s going to be fine. This isn’t something she expected but it’s not something she  _ didn’t _ expect either and so now they’re going to take it a day at a time, here, in London, anywhere. 

God, she’s got so many things to ask Lane about the next nine months.

 

 


End file.
